Blood of Olympus Fanfiction
by reynarara16
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Leo are off to the fight of their lives. To Athens. Where Gaea has already started to rise. Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge are escorting the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood. This will repair the raging war the Greeks and the Romans have had for ages. Will they all make it in time? Or will Gaea rise before they can do anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm new here and this is my first story...so don't hate it!**

**I had an idea going around my mind since December and guess what? It was this fanfic!**

**I was AGONIZING over what could happen in BoO, so I finally couldn't stand it anymore and started writing.**

**Please review and happy reading!**

I

Reyna

She saw one more second of darkness and found herself crashing into grass. _I hope this isn't going to turn into a regular thing. _She pushed herself off the moist ground and looked around. Around her and probably in a fifty-mile radius was a jungle.

A wet jungle.

_More like a..._ a bird she'd certainly never seen before flitted in front of her and perched on a nearby tree branch. It had a copper purple head and its wings were the color of shining emeralds. Its yellow eyes glued to her as it cocked its head. It chirped and disappeared into the trees as fast as it had come. _...Rainforest. If I had to guess, that was an extremely rare bird. Never seen a bird with a purple head._ But she didn't have time to focus on that.

"Hey! I could use some help over here!"

She turned to see the faun - or was it satyr? - struggling to keep Nico up. His eyes were almost closed and he radiated exhaustion. She slipped her arm around his waist and helped him to stand as she looked around. Through the dense collection of trees she found the outline of a cave. Sure, it looked dark and gloomy, but it was better than nothing. She helped Nico walk over there but she was convinced that he wasn't either trying, or he that fell asleep halfway there. The satyr was lugging the Athena Parthenos by tugging on one of the ropes they grabbed to actually be able to shadow-travel with the statue. He seemed unfazed by Nico's exhaustion and asked him something she was wondering about.

"So... about how long did we go?"

"Five-hundred miles," Nico murmured.

_Five hundred? Now wonder he's so tired._ When they arrived at the cave, she leaned him as gently as she could on one of the walls. He fell asleep instantly. _Wow. I wish I could fall asleep that quickly._ The satyr also started to lie down.

"I'm taking second watch so don't think you'll be awake all night!" She rolled her eyes_. Wouldn't dream about it. _He fell asleep almost as quickly as Nico did. She turned towards the cave's mouth.

_How could Nico shadow-travel five-hundred miles and not pass out immediately? I know I would. Ugh...This is a dumb thing to think about._ She finally turned around to look at him.

He looked peaceful, and...Younger in his sleep. _Which meant he looked the exact opposite of what he looks like awake._ A small bubble of laughter rose in her but she forced it down as she continued to study him. The tips of his black hair were brushing slightly against his eyes. He had a black aviator jacket thrown over a slightly fitted T-shirt. When he shifted, the silver skull ring on his finger reflected the moonlight.

She didn't know why, but she'd always thought that Nico was the snoring type. She scoffed. _Aren't all boys?_ But when she listened carefully, she only heard slow breathing fill the air. Well, other than the satyr muttering deliriously in his sleep. But other than that, she only heard slow, labored breathing.

And rustling.

She whipped around and a small golden glow came from her dagger as she unsheathed it. She could've sworn she heard something, but there was nothing outside. _That's strange._ She couldn't have been hearing things because the satyr must have heard it, too. He was sitting up, baseball bat in hand, staring out into the lush forest.

"You go ahead and sleep," he muttered.

For a crazy second, she thought he was talking to the trees_. Wouldn't be very strange, coming from him._

"I'll take watch."

"But-"

When he turned toward her, there was a very clear look of annoyment on his face. But there was also the smallest gleam of challenge in his eyes. She wanted to keep taking watch, but her body betrayed her at the mention of sleep. She slumped slightly and her eyelids drew heavier without warning.

"See," he said, "You can barely keep your eyes open! Now go to sleep, kiddo."

She narrowed he eyes. She was not a kid, never mind a "kiddo". But he looked like he wasn't going to take no as an answer.

"Fine." She didn't bother hiding the irritation in her voice. But he seemed unfazed by it.

She pushed herself us and walked -more like trudged- to the statue and sat with her back against it. As she closed her eyes, her mind came up with a crazy thought.

_Maybe we won't have any monsters attack._

She was just starting to doubt herself when a deep, low growl pierced the night. She sighed.

_The gods just love proving me wrong, don't they?_

**I know, I know.**

**Kinda schisty.**

**BUT I also need help!**

**I only have Reyna/Nico chapters and need ideas on what could happen with the Seven on the Argo II.**

**I'm planning to write Percy/Annabeth/Leo/Jason/Hazel chapters**

**But I have absolutely NO IDEA what they could do on their way to Greece!**

**Please review! And I would GREATLY appreciate it if you gave me some ideas for the other chapters!**

**I'm always open for suggestions!**

**Thank you and in all your demigodishness, Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

***waves* Heyyyyy **

**It's an update! Aren't you happy? **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! Those people deserve blue cookies!**

**Sadly, I have to make a recipe for blue cookies first…**

**To: ILoveAuslly101 - I am planning to do that exactly. I started writing the story because I had already ten chapters of Reyna/Nico. I have a small idea on what could happen to the seven and thought "what the heck! I'll start now!"**

**To: Sparkling Tide - Thank you! You're so nice! Also, thank you for all the amazing suggestions! I think I'll think about them!**

**Well, anyways, thanks to those who reviewed and…**

**Happy Reading! **

II

Nico

He woke up to a satyr screaming.  
Let's just say that waking up to martial-arts loving satyr screaming "DIE YOU NASTY SCUMBAGS" is not a very _good_ way to wake up.  
He shot up and looked around the small battlefield that had erupted while he was asleep. There were about ten hellhounds closing in on them, but judging by all the golden monster dust on the floor, there were originally more than ten.  
"Finally!"  
He turned to see Reyna fighting one of them. One it was reduced to a pile of dust on the floor, she dropped her dagger and continued to speak.  
"I thought you were never going to wake up!"  
He was about to say something when her eyes widened.  
"Duck!"  
He crouched just in time to see another hellhound sail over his head towards Reyna. Her hand reached for her sheath, but he remembered her dagger was somewhere in a pile of monster dust. Her eyes widened when she realized that a three hundred pound hellhound was going to kill her and she had nothing to defend herself with. A wall of jet black obsidian shot up from the ground and separated her from the animal.  
The hellhound's expression changed from murderous to shock as it crashed and disintegrated on the rock. _Huh. I'm getting good at this._ Nico flicked his hand down and the stone returned to the deep grounds where it had come from. Reyna stared at the ground where the stone disappeared through with wide eyes. She looked up at him and some of the shock evaporated from her eyes.  
"Thanks."  
He shrugged. "No problem."  
Another hellhound charged towards them. She dove for her dagger while he unsheathed his sword, but Coach Hedge smashed the animal with his baseball bat. The last one came leaping towards Nico, but it was gone with a quick slice of his sword. He surveyed the dim cave, but there seemed to be no other monsters. He turned around to Coach and Reyna.  
"Why didn't you wake me up? I could've helped."  
Weirdly, it was Coach Hedge who answered.  
"Because you needed you sleep! How else are we supposed to get to camp?!"  
_Good point._ Coach saw the untold answer in his eyes and grinned. Nico rolled his eyes and looked out to the rainforest. It still seemed too early for shadow-traveling. He could barely see past the first couple of trees. "We should-"  
He turned around to find the satyr and Reyna already sleeping. They were already doing was he was about to say.  
_Pfft. Mind-readers.  
_ He went to where he was sleeping earlier and settled down. _I'd better get some more sleep before another monster decides to eat us as a midnight snack._ He shut his eyes and dozed off.

**ZZZZ I know, this was a boring, VERY SHORT chapter!**

**I didn't know what to do, so I just wrote something down.**

**And just because you endured that boring chapter, YOU GET A PRIZE!**

**A NEW S.F.T.A.!**

**If you're wondering what in Hades S.F.T.A. means, it means Story From The Author.**

**You knowwww! Something that happened to me!**

**It was something that happened to me yesterday… *weird flashback music***

**Me: *in bed reading***

**Mom: Sweetie, what are you doing?**

**Me: READING!**

**Mom: Can't you just go watch TV or something?**

**Me: *sigh* OK JUST LET ME FINISH THIS CHAPETR!**

**Mom: okay**

***one hour later***

**Mom: Sweetie, what are you doing?**

**Me: *eyes widen* uhhhh READING!**

**Mom: You're STILL on that chapter?**

**Me: uhhh… NOOOOOOOO**

**Mom: Go watch TV for a second**

**Me: FIIIINE!**

***five minutes later***

**Mom: *walks into living room and sees me reading* Didn't I tell you to watch TV?**

**Me: *looks up from book* You said watch TV for a second. So I stared at it for a second then got my book.**

**Mom: *facepalm***

***flashback music*Annnnd that's what happened to me yesterday!**

**Ok byeeeee! Please review!**

**And in all your demigodishness, PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my freaking GODS. I haven't updated in forever! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! I had writers block.**

**But don't worry *holds up hand* I will post an update whenever I can, with seven days being the latest time to post an update.**

**I swear on the River Styx. *thunder rumbles* There! Its official! Now I HAVE to post an update. **

**Thank you to all who posted reviews! You were all so nice!**

**Expect an update on Saturday, with Monday being the latest.**

**Wellllll thank you for listening to my rambling and...**

**Happy reading!**

III

Percy

Waking up to un-poisoned air was bliss. And a little strange. Considering they were stuck in a dark abyss for what seemed like forever at the time. He heard a small, familiar snore and smiled to see Annabeth lying next to him. She was curled up in a ball, fast asleep, with flyaway hairs framing her face. She was smiling softly and Percy let himself wonder over what she was dreaming about. He'd decided that she was dreaming about him and practically heard her voice scolding him. _Not everything is about you, Seaweed Brain._

He spotted her new sword thrown across the only chair that adorned the room. The drakon bone seemed to glow faintly in the dim light. He suddenly thought of Damasen, the peaceful giant who had given her the sword. He had sheltered them and cured Percy of Gorgon blood. He had also given them supplies and they had been practically living of drakon stew and drakon jerky after they left his cave.

He felt his stomach rumble and realized that he hadn't eaten since the picnic yesterday. He slowly slipped out of the bed so he wouldn't wake Annabeth. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, making sure he didn't make any noise. He was already wondering if he was the only one awake when he saw a certain someone who had turned himself into a giant koi once.

"Hey, Frank", Percy said as he sat down.

"Hey". Frank had a half-eaten waffle on his plate. Percy still couldn't believe how Frank had grown. Well, not exactly 'grown'. He was taller and his babyish face was no longer babyish. He also looked more muscular and his shoulders were broader. "So..." Just then, Piper came through the doors. Her hair was smoothed down into a braid, but her eyes gave away that she had just woken up.

"Hi, guys". "Hey", Frank and Percy said in unison. When she sat down, the magic bowl in front of her filled with fruit salad and she dug in. "So.. what are you guys talking about," she said after she'd swallowed a bite.

"Nothing, really", Percy answered, "I just came in here about two seconds ago".

Percy looked at his plate. _Blue pancakes,_ he thought. Immediately, three light blue pancakes appeared on his plate. When he started eating, Hazel and Leo came in. Leo, as usual, looks upbeat and if not, still slightly sleepy.

"Hello, peoples!"

"Hiii", everyone chorused.

Jason came in later, and Annabeth was the last one to walk in. After everyone had eaten and they plates and cups cleaned themselves, Jason leaned forward. "So, where exactly are we going in Athens?" He looked pointedly at Leo. Leo threw his hands up

."What, man? I don't know! Somebody told me we were going to Athens and that's it!"

"Okay, I was just wondering exactly where we _were_ going."

"Well..." Leo stood up and walked next to the virtual wall, where images of Camp Half-Blood changed every ten minutes. Instantly, an electric panel appeared on the wall and he started to press some buttons. "Aha!" He pressed another button and a virtual map of what looked like Athens appeared on the table glass. _Nobody ever told me that the table was electric_. Leo walked over to the table and zoomed into the city.

"Almost all of you guys told me that we were going to Athens. So I guessed that if we were going to _the _Athens, we would probably go to where the city is oldest. So.." He zoomed in again. "I was thinking we could land somewhere in downtown." Everyone started nodding slightly.

"It makes sense", Annabeth said. "The heart of the town is most likely where the army will attack. And if we're there, well be able to stop them early."

Annabeth and Leo had seemed to have gotten on good terms. They worked to repair the ship a lot and they usually agreed about many things. If they weren't here, we would all crash the ship. _But I bet Jason would be the one who would crash it._ He looked at him and could tell he was thinking the same things. They weren't really that different, but they argued. A _lot. _Pipes and Annabeth had to come in most of the time so they wouldn't start yelling. _But I'd rather not have to get pelted with marshmallows,_He thought, remembering the one time that had happened.

"Well," said Jason, "I guess we need to go there. Leo, have you already sent in the coordinates?"

"Yup, Sparky. If we fly there, we could get there in a week and three days. But if we sail there, we'll get there in just a week."

"Okay, then." Piper and Hazel were the first ones who got up. "We're gonna go spar for a while," said Piper. When they left everyone started trickling out, all with things to do. When Percy and Annabeth started to head out, Percy turned to Leo, who was the only other person in the room. Leo looked up from the virtual map. "Nah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Anyways I've gotta make more adjustments to the coordinations." He grinned at him, but he seemed...different. His eyes looked a bit glassy, as if they could break at any second. He also had some sort of sadness in them. Piper had told him that Khione had flung him off the boat and didn't return for around five days. He'd obviously changed since then, but he hadn't been willing to tell anyone what had happened.

He smiled back at him. "If you say so". Hey, he needed to respect the guys privacy. He would probably share what had happened to him when he was ready. Other than that, his life had gone back to normal. He was out of Tartarus, had Annabeth next to him, and was probably heading towards certain death. Yep. Totally Normal.

**Okay guys! What do you think about that one? **

**I made it longer (ive been trying to) since you guys DEMANDED it :)**

**I seriously don't know HOW I came up with this**

**I didn't even write it down! I just typed what came into my head!**

***wondering* is this what writing means? Hmmm...**

**Well, you read the top! Hopefully, I'll update tomorrow.**

**I know how readers can get anxious! :)**

**Well...**

**Thank you and in all your demigodishness, Peace Out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Helllooooo fellow demigods!**

**So sorry about being a bit late! At least it wasn't 3 weeks like last time.**

**And I've got a question for you guysssss!**

**Have any of you EVER made this mistake?**

**Okay, so. You're in Downtown Disney and the sun is **_**really**_** bright so any words you see are a bit blurry.**

**You look up, see that high, blue-black tower, (You know, House of Blues) and start FREAKING OUT?**

**Why, you ask?**

**WELL, when I looked up at it, I thought that it said House of **_**Hades**_**.**

**Therefore, I freaked out.**

***facepalm**whispers***_** I'm so dumb.**_

**Anyways… I need to ask you guys a favor. Foreverskysong is going through a VERY hard time right now.**

**Please, help and console her! I have been in her situation many times, and I know first-hand how hard it is to lose someone.**

**To HoOisawesome: Yes, I CAN speak Spanish. Thank you for zee blue cookies! YUM!**

**To Sparkling Tide: YOU HAVE BEEN SO NICE! I needed to thank you for that. Here are some blue cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**WELLL that's enough of that!**

**Again, thanks to all who reviewed, your suggestions help me a LOT.**

**And happy reading!**

IV

Reyna

When she woke up, the beach in front of her was drenched with light. _It must be really late in the morning_; she thought as she got up and went to Coach. He was almost done putting everything up. Meaning he'd probably woken up five minutes before her.

"I'll go and check the perimeters," he said. _Why do you need to check the perimeters?_ She bit back the question and continued to listen. "Don't walk out of this cave."

She felt her eyes narrow a bit. "Since when do I take orders from you?"

He looked at her and scowled. "Since I'm the adult here!" _He has a point. But, gods, why does he have to yell all the time?_

He started trotting-walking-galloping… _what do you call a running satyr?_-to the cave mouth. Before he went into the jungle-like area in front of the beach, he turned around. "Don't. Move." Then the foliage swallowed him whole. _Please. Like I'm going to walk out of here? I don't have anywhere to go to! _She was suddenly aware of a sound behind her.

Breathing.

She whipped around, only to find di Angelo sleeping not far from her. He looked weird. The little curls at the ends of his hair stood up like baby bats wings. She walked over to him and crouched in front of him. _Should I wake him up? _She glanced outside. The sun was almost overhead, so it was probably around midday. She turned back to him.

"Nico". No answer. She repeated his name a little louder. Still no answer.

_"Nico!"_

Nothing. _Huh. Heavy sleeper. _Then an idea popped into her head. It was mean, but she was getting desperate.

"_WAKE UP!"_

He shot straight up. She felt a bit guilty about screaming in his ear, but it was probably the only way to get him up. It was either that, or wait until Coach came in again and hit him with his baseball bat. Both were effective, but they hurt. Nico looked at her with clear annoyment.

"Ow".

Reyna shrugged. "You're a _very_ heavy sleeper". He stood up and looked like he was about to say something, but Coach chose that moment to walk in. "Perimeters are checked!" He yelled. Nico looked over to him. "Then I guess we should get going". Reyna walked over to the Athena Parthenos and grabbed her piece of rope. She saw the dense rainforest one more time before the darkness swallowed her whole.

Shadow-traveling felt like a rollercoaster. A rollercoaster that spun in pitch black dark and had creepy noises coming from nowhere. If you closed your eyes, you wouldn't see any difference. In a matter of seconds, she found herself on the beach. Unfortunately, she was crashing face-first _ into _the beach.

_Ugh_. She spat the sand out of her mouth and shakily stood up. She turned to her right, where Nico and Coach Hedge were starting to get up. As usual, Nico looked insanely tired. Behind him, the statue glittered in the afternoon sunlight on the sugar-white sand.

To her left was a forest, but as she looked deeper in it, it looked more like a _real _forest and not a rainforest. _We must be out of the tropical area in Europe._ Farther in it, there was a cluster of trees that resembled a sort of wall. She directed them to it and saw that if any monsters can strolling for a midnight walk in the beach, they wouldn't be able to see them.

_Perfect_.

She heard a familiar sound and knew immediately that Nico had fallen asleep. Coach, as usual, was searching through his pack muttering. "We've run out of food". _ Great. A problem. "_Don't worry. I'll go and find some food." The satyr looked slightly offended. "Worry? I don't worry, Roman girl! I'm just saying something!" _Yeah right._

She headed into the forest and quickly found a blackberry bush. The fruit was ripe, but she didn't have anything to hold it in. She walked around for a bit and found a pile of pine straw strewn across the forest floor. She gathered up the straw and quickly weaved a bowl. _I am sooo glad I took that weaving class_.

When she walked back to their small hideout, bowl filled with blackberries, she found Coach munching on something. _I bet its silverware_. He took a soda can, already empty, and stuffed it in his mouth. _I was close. _She went over to Nico, still asleep, and crouched nest to him. She put the bowl in front of him. "Nico". Nothing.

"Nicoo", she sing-songed. "I have fooood". He woke up immediately. I'll just do _that_ from now on. "I knew that would work," she gloated. He just rolled his eyes. "Very funny". They both ate and were almost done when she started wondering aloud.

"So... what now? Do we stay here until morning?"

Nico finished eating. "Yup. We should leave in the morning after _everyone_ has gotten some sleep." He looked at her pointedly.

She felt her eyebrows raise. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know why!"

And she did. She was the person who had taken watch most of the time. She hardly got any sleep._ But who else would take watch? _She glanced at the satyr. Maybe. A few minutes later, Nico and Coach were getting ready to go to sleep.

Coach curled up next to the statue and immediately fell asleep. Nico was about to when she surprised herself with a request.

"Why don't you sleep on my shoulder? It would be more comfortable than the tree, and you need to sleep as comfortable as possible, right? He looked slightly surprised but he walked over and did what he was told. He was tense, but a couple of seconds later, he relaxed and she knew that he was asleep. _How can he fall asleep so quickly? _ She let herself wonder about that until her eyes started closing on their own.

"Reyna..."

Her eyes opened and she looked around, but no sound was made in the foliage or the ocean. "Reyna..." He realized it was Nico talking. _When did he wake up? _She braced herself for his dark eyes but found only closed ones. "What are you dreaming about, Death boy," she whispered. A shadow of a smile passed his face.

_Hmm. Never thought he could smile, never mind in his dreams._

She felt her eyes drooping and, without warning, fell into a dreamless sleep.

**HEYYYYY how'd you like that chapter? **

***whispers* did you notice that its longer?**

**WELLLL im sorry to announce this, but I probably wont update until next week.**

** school starts next Monday so I don't even know if I will update then!**

**I KNOW I KNOW that's horrible**

**BUT school is school**

**Thank you and in all your demigodishness,**

**PEACE OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, let me start right now.**

***deep breath***

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,**

**I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**I haven't even realized that it's almost been a month! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**And to make up for it... drumroll, please.**

***drumroll***

**I WILL UPDATE ON FRIDAY! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX! **

***yayyyyy***

***bows* THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

***ahem* sorry, had a moment there.**

**I want to give a shoutout to HoOisawesome and Sparkling Tide!**

**You guys have been so nice! You have helped me a lot throughout this story, even though it's five chapters long!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Well, thanks for everything and...**

**Happy Reading!**

V

Nico

He never thought he would have fun at the beach again.

Especially with _her._

He glanced at Reyna, who had a pair of shorts and her Camp Jupiter shirt on. Her dark hair was twisted into her usual messy braid and her dagger was gleaming in the sunlight. He knew this was a dream, which was weird, because he _never_ had regular mortal dreams. _Never_. Her glittering black eyes were slightly clouded with thought. She was sitting in the smooth sand, knees up, facing the dark blue ocean.

As he looked at her, he wondered so many things. Firstly, why was he having an ordinary dream? And why was she in it? But a small part of his mind strayed from that subject and wondered something else.

There were so many things he wanted to know about her. He'd only seen her hold meetings when he was at his short time in Camp Jupiter. She never showed any emotions, always had this calm mask on her face. He didn't know anything about her other than the fact that Hylla, Queen of the Amazons, was her sister. If he asked about any of the things he was thinking, she'd probably tense up and say she didn't want to talk about it.

He couldn't blame her. He sensed that many things had happened to her, most of them bad. He walked over to her and sat down. He glanced at her again, and decided to ask. It wouldn't hurt. It _is_ a dream, after all. She turned and met his eyes.

"What?"

He frowned. "What do you mean 'what'?"

"Your looking at me funny."

He shrugged. "I was just wondering if I could ask you a question."

Her eyes glittered. "I don't mind if you ask me any questions, but..."

_Huh? What does she mean 'but'?_, he thought.

"...you have to catch me first!" She sprang up and shot off.

"Hey! Reyna!"

She laughed but kept running. Now he _knew_ it was a dream, because she actually _laughed_ and she was playing around with him.

_Why not have a little fun? I never have these dreams anyways. _She didn't show any signs of stopping, so he ran after her. "Reyna!" Her head turned slightly, but she only grinned. He laughed and ran faster. Then, the dream drew murky, like it was dipped in water. The dream refocused on the one thing he had almost forgotten about. Which was dumb, because he was on a quest because of them.

Leo sat at the helm of the Argo 2, working on some sort of small machine. He realized that it was the machine that he had been working furiously on after his five-day exile. _What had he called it? _He said it was...an astrolabe.

He looked like he'd been working on the astrolabe for a day straight. His shirt was covered with more grease stains than usual and, surprisingly, his eyes had small dark bags under them.

He put the astrolabe on the table in front of him and immediately the small compass inside it spinned uncontrollably. He muttered something and summoned a screw from his tool belt. He tightened some nails and put it back on the table. The compass needle was still spinning like crazy. He grumbled a little and was about to snatch it up when the needle straightened out and pointed north.

Leo looked up and in front of the ship, roughly 100 miles, was a thick mist. The mist wasn't normal ocean mist, but it looked like _the_ Mist. Nico turned to look at Leo and saw that his eyes turned from stressful to joyful. "It works," he whispered. "It _works_!"

But then a wind sprouted up and spun wildly, until Hephaestus himself stood there.

Leo looked slightly confused. "Dad?" The god produced a sad smile from his face. "Hello, son. I'm afraid you won't be able to use the astrolabe to get to Calypso."

Wait, Calypso?

_Isn't that who Percy met after he blew up Mount St. Helens? When did Leo meet her? How_- wait. _Was Leo is Ogygia during his five-day exile? _Leo's look of doubt and confusion confirmed his guess.

"Why not? I finally got it to work and the only thing missing was the crystal, and she already gave me that." Hephaestus shook his head. "You don't understand, my boy. The astrolabe won't help you because it's already too late." His voice held empathy and the god looked excruciatingly sad.

"She is dead."

Leo looked like he doubted it, but he must have realized that Hephaestus wasn't joking. His eyes slowly filled with pain.

"How? I thought-I thought that they couldn't just..."

He looked like he couldn't bear to say the word, as if saying it was accepting it. Leo looked more sad and vulnerable than Nico had ever seen him. The god shook his head.

"They can fade, my boy."

Leo turned around in his chair so that his back was to the god. He looked at the floor uncomprehendingly with a mixture of sadness, pain, and denial in his eyes.

"But she can't just... she _can't_."

Nico looked on at him, and suddenly understood why he was acting like this. _He must have fallen in love with Calypso._ That was the _only_ explanation. He saw something flicker in the corner of his eye. When he turned around, he saw that Hephaestus's form flickered until a woman he hated stood in his place.

_Gaea._

She smiled dreamily at Leo, who didn't seem to know she was there. The earth goddess turned to her right and a girl appeared next to her. She had her hands tied to her back. Her cinnamon hair was tucked into a loose braid that fell to her waist. Her dark, almond eyes darted around the ship, seeming confused. She wore a white t-shirt with shorts. She looked around again angrily, saw Leo, and tears threatened to spill.

She tried to shout, but her voice didn't work. Gaea turned to the girl and said, "My dear Calypso, he will not be able to hear anything while we are here. He does not know I am here. He probably still thinks that wretched father of his is still here."

Calypso turned and probably shouted some very foul things to her. She thrashed her hands around, trying to break the bonds on her hands. _Wow. She has spunk._

Gaea softly laughed. "My plan is going perfectly. With him thinking you are dead, he won't be able to defeat me." Her dreamy smile drew wider. Nico tried to shout at Leo.

_Turn around! It's Gaea not Hephaestus! Calypso isn't dead!_

If Leo heard him, he didn't show any signs.

He only closed his eyes, and a lone tear etched his way down his face.

**OHOHO CLIFFY! *laughs* I'm so evil aren't I?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYYYYY**

**Look! I updated! ON TIME!**

***sighs* I'm so awesome.**

**Anyways, I finally have an idea for one of the Seven's chapter!**

**I knew it couldn't be Percy, because I already did him.**

**AND I couldn't do Leo, cause I'm just evil that way**

**I LOVE WATCHING YOU GUYS SUFFER WITH FEEELS**

***evil laugh***

**Noooo im just kidding…maybe :)**** #sorrynotsorry**

**Well, thanks for reading this fanfic and *gestures to above writing* all THAT and…**

**Happy Reading!**

**VI**

**Hazel**

_Darkness._

That was all she saw.

_Darkness and... something else._

Hazel knew this was a dream, because when she looked at her hands, they weren't there. She was simply just a presence, just like any other demigod that had a vision. Why she only saw darkness, she didn't know. It _must_ be a vision, because no demigod ever had regular mortal dreams. _Ever._ She guessed that it was kind of against the "Laws of Demigod Sleeping" or whatever.

It all seemed so confusing until a small box of light appeared in the distance. The sudden change, even if it was utterly small like this one, was jarring to her eyes. She felt herself squint because of the sudden bright light.

"_Hazel Levesque. I have been meaning to speak with you."_

The light pulsed brighter with every word, until it flooded the room. When the light receded, the room wasn't a dark room anymore. She was in a place that looked like an island. All around her, dark blue water glittered against the soft sand. A songbird flitted past her gaze and headed for the small forest that was to her left.

There was some kind of path leading into the forest, but she could see the curve of glittering rock where the path seemed to lead to. She wasn't sure what the glittering rock was, because most of it was hidden in the trees.

"Hello, my dear Hazel."

Hazel turned to see Hecate, the goddess of magic smiling at her.

She felt the smallest hint of anger when she saw her. _She barely helps me in the first place. She just puts some torches in Clytius's head, says that I need to hurry and work on my magic, none to motherly I might add, and just leaves! Now she's smiling at me as if nothing's happened!_

"I feel your confusion, Hazel. I must say that I wasn't quite myself that day you saved your friends." _Ha,_ Hazel thought, _could you be more specific? _"Why are you here?" Hazel knew she was running a great risk here, talking so angrily at an all-powerful goddess, but Hecate only smiled sadly.

"You remember the crossroads I talked to you about?"

Of course she did. She had been given a chance to decide what road she would take.

In the west, she remembered, the Romans and Greeks were fighting in a full-fletched war. And she had been in it.

In the east, she had seen the Argo II flying through the clouds, until boulders and fire from the nearest mountains rained down, until the ship was destroyed.

She also had the choice to go backwards, or south, but none of them would've survived.

So she had chosen the hardest possible way to go.

_North._

It was because it was the only way Percy and Annabeth would have survived. If she had chosen any other of the directions, they would have died.

And Hazel would've never been able to live with that.

Hazel's voice softened a bit. "Yes, I remember that." Hecate smiled. "Yes, my dear. You had chosen that direction, and now you are with your friends. Most likely heading toward a certain death, but at least you are together."

She was right. Hazel had been relieved that Percy and Annabeth had lived and she _knew_ she was probably going to die in the next few days. But at least she would die with all of her friends and not some of them.

The goddess smiled again. "You are most likely going to succeed, but you do not have some of the qualities the other demigods have."

Hazel frowned. _What did she mean? Weren't we all supposed to be different, so that when we were together, those differences would even out?_

Hecate's face turned sincere. "Yes, you are all supposed to be different, but all of you must have the quality of _knowing _ the people you work with. This will make you understand them better, and you can see what they can and cannot do. You seem to know much about everyone already."

_Yeah, I've got them all marked off my checklist._

"...except for one of them."

Hazel frowned again. _Who don't I know much about-ohhhhh._

Leo.

Hazel had never bothered to know much about him since she learned that Sammy was his great grandfather. It still seemed kind of weird to talk to him. But she _did_ know that something happened to him when he was gone on his "five-day exile". He seemed...sadder. More...

_Broken._

She asked him what happened, but he didn't seem to want to share. He hardly ever joked anymore, and his eyes always held this kind of sadness. _Something really happened to him if he's changed so much._

Hecate gestured to her. "Yes, it is exactly the person whom you are thinking of. Leo Valdez." She sighed, "So many things has happened to the poor boy, and this new weight that has been added to his shoulders has almost broken him. He has gone through so much... I am still surprised that he hasn't snapped. He must have a _very_ strong soul."

Hecate waved her finger. "But, now you can understand what has happened to him, or at least part of it. I am no psychologist, but even _I _know that keeping all of those feeling inside him will further damage him, and believe me. Emotional damage breaks the person five times as hard than a physical damage. And we can't have an important damaged soldier can we?"

Hazel hesitated. "No."

The goddess nodded. "Now tell me, Hazel, do you think that magic can do anything? Even go back in time?

_Where was Hecate going with this?_

She smiled, " Because I can assure you, the Lord of Time isn't the only one who can do that."

Hecate raised her hands and a purple mist started seeping out of them. The whole island around her seemed enveloped in it. The world spun around her and Hazel fell down.

Then it stopped.

Hecate smiled at her and extended a hand. Hazel took her hand and stood up, looking around. Everything seemed the same- wait. There was a small crater that was slightly smoking in the sand about a hundred feet in front of her. She looked at Hecate and said through her eyes, hooping she'd understand, _What is that?._

"You must understand, Hazel, that we are now a presence in the past. No one will able to see or hear us because we were not here originally. What you will see now will unfold by itself, but you will only see glimpses, scenes actually. You will not be able to see completely what happened, for my power is not that strong."

"What are you _doing_? You blew up my dining table!_"_

Hazel spun around to see a teenage girl staring furiously at something inside the crater.

Then something in the crater jumped up and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_It was Leo._

And he looked _angry._

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just fell out of the sky. I constructed a helicopter in midair, burst into flames halfway down, crash-landed, and barely survived. But by all means- let's talk about your dining table!"

Hazel had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. _Still being Leo, even when he's angry._

Then the scene blended and looked like a runny painting, which was probably what Hecate said was time speeding up.

When it stopped looking so blurry, she was looking at a very beautiful garden, full of life. That girl was standing up facing Leo, still glaring at him, but not as angry, as if she were running out of energy.

Leo talked, "You're that lady, the one who was named after Caribbean music." The girl looked ready to strangle Leo. "Caribbean music."

"Yeah. Reggae? Merengue? Hold on, I'll get it." He looked up suddenly and snapped his fingers. "Calypso! But Percy said you were awesome. He said you were all sweet and helpful, not, um..."

Calypso? He was in _Ogygia_ during his five-day exile? Just like _Percy?_

The scene changed again into what was probably two days later. Leo was on the beach this time, alone, and he was working on something. He was hammering on a rock anvil and the sound _clanged_ through the whole beach. Calypso walked up to him with a basket full of food. "Smoke and fire. Clanging on metal all day long. You're scaring away the birds!"

"Oh, no, not the birds!" Leo said, without looking up.

"What do you hope to accomplish?"

Leo finally looked up at her and something changed in his eyes. They looked slightly shocked. _But shocked of what?_

"I'm _hoping_ to get off this island, that is what you want, right?"

Calypso frowned and put the basket near him. "You haven't eaten in two days. Take a break and _eat_." Leo got that shocked look in his eyes again. "Two days?"

He looked up at her again." Thanks, I'll, uh, try to hammer more quietly." _Where have I heard this before? _Then she realized. _ Frank always talked to me like this before we started dating. He always sounded slightly embarrassed. Is... is Leo falling for Calypso and he doesn't know it yet?_

The scene changed again, but before it settled, she saw tiny glimpses of them together. Laughing, working, smiling, talking. _They seem to have gotten closer._

The scene settled to when it was night-time and Leo was standing in a very small boat. He and Calypso were facing each other but the boat lurched slightly every two minutes, as if it was eager to go.

"The raft finally got here," Leo said. Calypso snorted, "You just noticed?"

"But if it only shows up for guys you like-"

"Don't push your luck, Leo Valdez, I _still _ hate you."

"Okay." Hazel almost smiled._ They sounded so... adorable together. As if they were best friends bickering, but not meaning anything mean._

_"_And you are _not _ coming back here. So don't give me any empty promises.

Leo smiled a bit. "How about a _full _ promise? Because I'm definitely-"

And then Calypso did something amazing and unthinkable at the same time.

She _kissed_ him.

She pushed him away. "That didn't happen."

Leo looked very surprised. "Okay."

"Get out of here."

"Okay."

Calypso turned and then sprinted up the beach. Seconds later, Leo's boat sailed quickly into the water. A minute zipped by, and all that time Leo was looking at the island.

Then he said words that were unthinkable to say.

"I'm coming back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx."

Everything blurred together and spun, until Hazel found herself sitting straight up in her bed.

_Leo fell in love._ _And he might never get back to her._

Hazel's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh, Leo..."

**WHEW!**

**Done! That was my first long chapter EVER!**

***yayyyyy***

**I'M SO HAPPY HOW THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT!**

**OKAAAYYY I'LL probably update tomorrow ORRR Sunday.**

**Most likely Sunday.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Comment below!**

**Thank you and in all your demigodishness,**

**PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys!**

***waves maniacally* **

**BLOOD OF OLYMPUS HAS COME OUT!**

**I'M FREAKING OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!**

***takes deep breath***

**OKAY OKay okay**

**...**

**I'm calm now.**

***squeals***

**NO IM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**I JAVE TO WAIT UNITL FRIDAY THE 17TH TO GET IT!**

**AND I HAVE TO GET ALL A'S FOR MY REPORT CARD BY THENNNNNNNNNN**

***screams***

**TOO MUCH PRESSURRRRRREEEEE!**

**OKAY I'M GOING TO SAY SOMETHING HERE**

**just because BoO came out, doesn't mean that I'll stop writing**

**I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!**

**AND I WILL SURVIVE!**

**ONLY ONE MORE WEEK!**

***sighs dramatically***

**ONLY ONE MORE WEEK!**

**Anyways...**

***smiles***

**Happy Reading!**

***squeals***

VII

Nico

When he woke up, he immediately reached for a drachma. _I have to tell Leo._

He glanced around quickly and saw that Reyna and Coach were still asleep.

_Perfect timing._

He walked toward the first light of dawn and stood next to the ocean, where a nice mist was spraying. He tossed the drachma in the mist and saw it disappear. _What was it that Hazel said?_

Hazel had once told him that Iris almost never handled the iris messages anymore, a girl named Fleecy did them for her. Then he remembered.

"Oh, Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Leo Valdez on the _Argo II." _

The mist rippled and shone at the sun's light. The scene centered and he saw Leo working on some kind of engine.

Celestial Bronze pipes fizzled everywhere and gas was coming out of one of them. _This has to be the engine room._ "Leo!" He kept working on the engine. "Valdez!" Leo turned at Nico's voice and looked slightly surprised.

_It could be because I hardly ever talk to him and now I'm making an iris message to him. _

"Yeah?" He looked slightly worse than the last time he'd seen him in the dream.

"About last night... it was a trick. Gaea was tricking you."

Leo's eyebrows knitted together. "How do you know about last night?"

Nico shrugged. "Dream." Leo nodded, not surprised at the answer. Lots of demigods had visions in their sleep.

"It was a trick,Leo."

Leo nodded. "I wouldn't mind if you could explain."

Nico told him how Gaea had disguised herself as Hephaestus and told him that Calypso was dead. "When you turned away, Gaea lost the disguise and Calypso popped up behind her with her hand tied behind her back."

A sort of small grief flashed through Leo's eyes. "She was _right behind me_?"

Nico suddenly felt empathy for him. He had lost his mother, and he blamed himself for killing her. And he had thought that the person he loved also died. That must have hurt him a lot. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Leo shook his head. "Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. I should be thanking you for telling me this."

"Well, you don't need to do _that_."

Leo smiled a bit. _Yeah, he's going to be okay._

"Thanks." After one last smile, Leo waved his hand through the mist and the connection was lost.

"Was that Valdez I heard you talking to?"

Nico turned around and saw Reyna walking up to him. "I just needed to clear something up." She looked at him suspiciously through those pretty eyes of hers. _Wait-what? Pretty eyes? What am I thinking? "_It's pretty early. I was just wondering what time it was." He almost smiled at that. _How could she not know the time? _"Well, you could've just asked."

She turned to him, and saw that she was slightly irritated. "How would I know to ask you what time it is?" He really smiled at that. _Oh my gods, why is she asking these kind of questions? _She seemed slightly surprised at his open gesture but hid it quickly.

"Because that's the first thing you should do." He remembered a watch his father, Hades had given him and pulled up his sleeve. It magically appeared on his wrist. "It's 5:50."

When he looked back at Reyna, she looked slightly embarrassed. He cheeks had turned a light pink. "Oh. Right...thanks." _Ha. She looks cute like that. Wait-what?! Why am I thinking about her like this?!_

"AND WHAT ARE _YOU TWO _DOING OUT HERE?!"

When we turned around, Coach Hedge was standing next to the statue like he always does. His foot was tapping and he looked slightly ticked. For some reason, seeing him like this was amusing. "Who, me? I don't know what your talking about 'cause-" He quickly shadow-traveled to the other side of the Athena Parthenos, "-I'm over here."

He looked at Reyna and couldn't help laughing. She looked totally pissed!

Reyna

*when she found Nico at the beach seconds ago*

She turned to Nico, "How would I know to ask you what time it is?"

Then the strangest thing happened. He _smiled_. Obviously, it was an _oh-my-gods-how-could-you-be-so-dumb_ kind of smile, but it was new to her. "Because that's the first thing you do."

He lifted his sleeve and a black and sliver watch she didn't know was there flashed against his wrist. "It's 5:50." _He has a watch! _ When he looked back up at her, the watch disappeared. _A magic one at that. How did I not know?! _She could feel her face heat up.

"Oh. Right...thanks."

"AND WHAT ARE _YOU TWO _DOING OUT HERE?!"

The ever-present voice of the faun-sorry-satyr boomed behind them. When they turned around she clearly saw that he was pissed. _But what is he mad about? _

"Who, me?" Nico said innocently. _There's one thing I never thought he could pull off-or even do._ "I don't know what your talking about 'cause-" He disappeared and then reappeared in less than a second next to Coach. "-I'm over here."

_Huh?! Ahh! The little traitor!_

"Reyna! Get your Roman butt over here," Coach huffed. Now it was the satyr's turn to get a glare. "_Excuse _me?!" Nico grinned. "I think you should listen to him, War Girl. _Ughhh. _

She really didn't like following orders, because she was the one who was usually giving them. But she had to cooperate with them or they would never go anywhere. She stormed over to him.

After about a second, she realized Nico was laughing. She turned toward him in a mixture of anger and surprise. He tried to shut up, but he saw the look on her face and laughed again. So she did the mature thing to do.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He had stopped laughing but his eyes were still shining with amusement.

"We have to leave. _Now._"

They both turned to Coach at the change of tone in his voice. _What was-oh. _

Creatures were starting to rise from the dark ocean waters of the beach. And they didn't look friendly.

Nico responded immediately. "Grab the ropes. Hurry!" Coach Hedge and Reyna both snatched at their pieces of rope, just in time to see what the creatures were. They were giants. She felt a tingling sensation and looked down just in time to see the shadow of the statue darken. She looked up and saw that a giant had hid jet black eyes trained on her. "THERE!" It thundered.

"Go!", shouted Coach. Nico closed his eyes and in the next second, the shadows swallowed them whole once again.

**I know, I know**

**I'm a bit rusty.**

**I have to get in the groove by tomorrow **

***shakes arms***

**GET IN THE GROOOOOVE!**

**I will probably update either tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Most likely tomorrow.**

**Okay! Thanks and please review!**

**Remember,**

**BLOOD OF OLYMPUS IS OUT**

**AND IT HAS REYNA AND NICO POV'S**

**I WILL SURVIVE UNTIL NEXT FRIDAY! I WILL SURVIVE!**

***"I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor starts playing***

**Again, Thanks and in your demigodishness and all that,**

***starts dancing to song***

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
